


The Dark Descent, and Up to Reascend

by Phase7



Series: Quoting John Milton for Fun and Profit [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Illustrated, Kissing, Mild Blood, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phase7/pseuds/Phase7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lumine arrives from the future of MMX and finds himself stuck in the Classic universe.  Although he struggles to distance himself from the Light household, he can't resist Rock's pernicious offers of friendship.  Of course, Rock wants to be best friends with Bass too.  Over the centuries, they find a loving compromise both for their relationship and the fate of all Robot Masters.  A kinder answer to what happened to the RMs between MM and MMX.<br/>These are the first comics that set up the "Quoting John Milton for Fun and Profit" universe.  Posted with artist Obfuscobble's permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Descent, and Up to Reascend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dark Descent, and Up to Reascend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/175513) by Obfuscobble. 



The following is a presentation of Obfuscobble's [comic](http://imgur.com/a/rfDZS), "The Dark Descent, and Up to Reascend" posted with his [permission](http://obfuscobble.tumblr.com/post/139192830056).

The story [continues](http://imgur.com/a/lbDm8) in "Bass to the Future."

After this set-up, the fics in the Quoting John Milton for Fun and Profit series begin.


End file.
